


Princess Vav

by sawberry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, they have a baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawberry/pseuds/sawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micheal leaves Gavin to watch their sick daughter while he goes to work, what's the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Vav

Michael couldn’t focus on his game, not with his little girl at home sick. It wasn’t like she was dying, just a little flu, but he couldn’t help but be worried.

“Stop worrying Michael”, Geoff said said next to him, “I did the exact same thing the first time Millie was sick and it did nothing but make me unfocused and stressed out. Maggie’s fine, she’s with Gav.”

“I don’t know if that was meant to make him feel better Geoff,” Ray called over his shoulder.

“My husband is perfectly capable of taking care of a kid thank you very much,” Michael said glaring at the Puerto Rican. He knew that. Gavin was fine. Maggie was fine. Everything was fine. But, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to stop by during lunch and check in.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gavin was in the kitchen making some tea for his little princess. It wasn’t until he heard a small cough behind him that he realized said little princess was already up and about.

“Hello there love,” he said picking up the little girl, “What are you doing out of bed?”

“I’m not tired anymore daddy” the young girl said, “I wanna play!”

“I don’t know dear you know what the doctor said,” Gavin countered.

“Please” she said, looking at him with the best pair of puppy dog eyes she could muster. Gavin was putty in her hands.

“Alrighty fine,” Gavin replied.

“Yes!” She exclaimed squirming out Gavin’s hold, “Can we play dress-up?”

“Sure, why not,” Gavin said with a chuckle, shaking his head. He couldn’t keep the goofy grin off his face as he saw his little girl scamper off to grab her toys. She really was the cutest kid, she was just going on seven. She had Michael’s curly reddish brunette hair with Gavin’s eyes. She came back dragging a big bag filled with the dress up toys that Barbara and Lindsay had gotten her for Christmas, they spoiled her nearly as much as Michael and Gavin did. She nearly tripped over the oversized Slo Mo Guys shirt she was wearing, luckily Gavin had caught her just in time.

“Aw dad, you should have gotten the camera!” She said, “That would have looked great in slow motion!”

“You need to stop hanging around with Uncle Dan so much,” Gavin said, giggling as he plopped Maggie down on the couch, “So what am I being dressed up as today Madame Maggie?”

“Hmm,” Maggie mused as she went thru her bag, “I’m stuck between a princess or a super hero.”

“Why not both?” Gavin said. The young girl let out a squeal, followed by a cough, as her eyes lit up.

“Wait right there, I have an idea” She scampered off into Michael and Gavin’s room. Gavin sighed and wondered what he had just gotten himself into. Than a terrible thought crossed his head when he saw his daughter looking through his and Michael’s drawers.

“DON’T GO IN THE TOP DRAWER!” He squawked running into the room after her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s fine Michael, have a little faith in Gavin, he thought to himself as he got out of the car. He hadn’t gotten the chance to swing by during lunch but that didn’t mean he had stopped worrying. Suddenly he heard a large thunk from inside the house followed by a shrill noise that sounded like one Gavin’s signature panic noises. Michael ran into the house… than proceeded to start laughing hysterically. Gavin was standing in the middle of the living room with a look of pure terror on his face when he saw Michael. He was wearing his Vav outfit but he also had on a tiara, one of Maggie’s old tutus, and enough make up to make a clown jealous.

“Daddy!” Maggie cheered, jumping up into Michael’s arms.

“Hey pumpkin,” he said giving her a kiss on the head, “What did you do to daddy?”

“He’s not daddy anymore!” She cheered, “He’s Princess Vav, guardian and ruler of Achievement City!”

“Oh really?” Michael questioned with a giggle, “Why don’t you go get over there so I can get a picture of you with Princess Vav.”

“I don’t think that’s really necessary,” Gavin replied quickly. But it was too late, Maggie had already hopped back on the couch and Michael had his phone out. After the a couple pictures were taken Maggie rubbed her eyes and yawned.

“Looks like someone tuckered themselves out,” Michael said, scooping up Maggie, “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Wait,” she said running over to Gavin and giving him a hug, “Thank you for playing dress up with me daddy.”

“All in a day’s work Malady” He replied with a flourish of his cape and a smile. Maggie giggled and let Michael carry her off to bed. He was out her room a little bit later and walked into the kitchen were Gavin was finishing washing off the last of the make-up and back into his regular clothes. Michael came up behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“You did well today Princess Vav,” Michael said with a cheeky grin.

“Shut up you nob,” Gavin replied giving the shorter man an elbow in the ribs. Michael just giggled.

“Here, since you had to play princess for the day I’ll make dinner” Michael said wrapping his arms around Gavin’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Thanks love,” Gavin replied giving the curly haired boy a kiss on the cheek, “I’m gonna go lay down.”

Later they all sat down to a nice dinner and eventually retired for the night. But just before the lights went out Michael made sure to send some VERY important photos to the rest of the Achievement Hunter crew.


End file.
